The Puppet Master
by 99rain99
Summary: 'What would you do, if you had the luck of devil? If it were me, I'd greedily take everything…' Giancarlo lives a carefree life in the prison yet somehow the troubles keep following him. The Grave Diggers are up to something big and soon the captains will need the help of the Lucky Dog. Eventually Gian will face something that will even put his unbelievable luck on a test. YAOI!
1. Ignorance is sweet

**Warnings: Swearing, shounen-ai(later yaoi), violence**

**Rain: Hello everyone! I just fell in love with Lucky Dog 1 Blast and seriously wanted to make a fic of it! This will be yaoi, probably gianxeveryone! This story is a bit different than the usual story and the fic won't follow the original plot at all. I love Gian and love writing about him! I won't make this like 20chapter thing, just as long as my inspiration holds out but surely this wilL be a great one. I donno yet about the rating but I'll start with T-it may change later to M. MUAHHAHAA XD  
**

**But anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Puppet Master**

''_What would you do, if you ha__d the luck of devil? If it were me, I'd greedily take everything…''_

Some could say that I was a bastard with an ability to slip past the troubles…but I'd just call myself lucky. Maybe I was born under a lucky star or something…but the luck came to me as if it was just a natural thing from me.  
I am called ''Lucky Dog'' because of my incredible luck.

And with the luck, came the best times in my life but also, the real troubles which changed my life.

* * *

_**1: Ignorance Is Sweet**_

_I saw a nice dream…I was still a brat, but everything seemed to be bigger and more important…now life's just filled with boredom. Now life's just a playground for me, but I feel like I have already beaten this level. What should I do to get to the next, more exciting and more difficult level?_

''Gian! Giancarlo! If you won't wake up this fleeting second, I'll really come and rape you!''

_Oh damn._

This was my normal morning, and yes, I am prisoned as you can tell. Welcome.  
I open my eyes using force since they were heavy. I glance at the handsome man leaning onto my ceiling. Joshua, the prison keeper, smiles sweetly at me. He's always joking around me though I don't sometimes understand him. I don't get this 'man on man' thing at all! I'd prefer using my hand than using someone's ass but I have to admit that Joshua is rather eye-catching.

I shoot my usual smile at him while rubbing my aching back.

''Oh, come on, Joshua! I'll get up soon.'' I say and move to sit on the edge of my bed. He looked relieved to see me. No surprise though, I have escaped from jail many times by now and I could vanish any moment I wanted and he knew that.

I am an expert at jail breaking…

''I have already said this many times, but seeing you in the morning makes me feel better, Gian.'' He says laughing and hits the cellar playfully. ''At night, I sleep restless when I cannot see you.''

_Mama, he's joking again._

I hide my confused look and shoot a teasing glance at him.

''Oi, oi, don't say embarrassing stuff like that! I won't disappear… for a while…'' I say and make him grin. He chats with me a good while and watches as I do my business but he leaves to work saying ''take care'' and I get to be alone for a while.

In prison, you hear those kinds of stuff like men raping other prisoners, probably because of too much unreleased libido, but I have always wondered why they even bother teasing a guy like me! I mean, yes! I am handsome, of course, but I wouldn't fuck a guy even if… no, I won't say 'never'.

_Thank god I am so lucky…_

I sigh heavily and chew the last gum with such hunger. I really hate mornings…

''Why are you sighing, my lovely honey? It makes your beautiful face look troubled.''  
There's a handsome, tall man leaning on the wall next to my bars. His greenish eyes always glimmer with joy as he eyes me behind his classes.  
''Oh my, Bernardo-dear! Never heard of 'blue mornings'?'' I laugh at my best friend. Bernardo Ortolani and I have been friends since we were small brats though he's older me by many years. It's once again by the lady luck that we ended up in the same prison, it's always more funnier that way.

He wipes his long, curly hair away from his handsome face and smiles brightly. ''On your period, Hun? Does that mean that we cannot continue our passionate lovemaking this night? Such a pity…'' He laughs.

We always joke around like this though he has always put a wall between us…In reality, I don't know anything about him nowadays. He is still my friend…but also kind of my protector. He keeps the bad guys away…

Why? It's because we're both actually belonging to the mafia, the greatest family in Italy-the CR-15. And he's no ordinary dog like I am-he's the captain number 2; the highest captain of the four of them. Our Capo (leader) is currently busy with keeping the family together because all of the captains are here, prisoned in this building. It's actually the first time this has ever happened but I only know two of them by person and the last ones only by name. Bernardo hasn't introduced them to me but then again… Why should he? I am just an ordinary dude with the Cr-5's tattoo on my collarbone. I am nothing compared to them.

''Hey, Gian… I think we should go already.'' Bernardo reminds me of his presence and waves his hand at me.

Together, side by side, we walk through the narrow passage and everywhere around us people are bowing and saying good mornings to the man next to me. _''Am I invisible?'' _I though while walking. It's not really annoying but… it makes me feel kind of useless, small, like I didn't exist.

We'll… at least I am a bit more famous than the normal dudes…why? Because of my luck I have gained an odd nickname…

''HEY YOU! LUCKY DOG BASTARD!''

_Lucky dog…_

Oh no. This isn't good…

''What is it, Ivan? Cannot greet me without yelling so loudly that everyone will notice?'' I slash my playful smile at the younger male in front of me.

Ivan Fiore, the lowest (5th) ranked captain, grits his teeth at me every time he sees me. He's younger than me but he rose up from the ashes pretty early which is kind of unbelievable… He's not Italian.

And what's the worst, he seems to love making my life like this. I even call him by his first name though I shouldn't… making him look confused is pretty funny.

Everyone are looking at us quietly while we walk closer to the huffing and puffing man. He curses a lot but even more when he sees me… I don't understand why he even bothers.

Bernardo furrows his eyebrows as we approach the other captain.

''Ivan…you shouldn't bother making so much noise every time you see Gian…People will misunderstand.'' He says calmly but strictly and makes me laugh. ''What? Are you jealous, my darling?'' I teasingly touch his cheek and he shudders a little before catching me into his embrace.

''Only for you, my love.''

It feels strangely safe in his arms but pretty soon, I shake off the feeling off and he lets go of me.

_Is it just me…but did he seem hesitant as he let go? No… it must be me hallucinating._

Ivan turns first blue then darkish red. He hates jokes like this and takes them so personally and seriously it is hilarious to watch his fight with his temper.

He seems to win over his struggle and he shots his teasing smirk at me right away, even ignoring the higher captain next to me.

''Uh, anyway…Gian! You should act more obedient and polite while being with a captain! Now greet me as you should!''

This bastard; always making this hard for me… I don't even understand why he wants to lord over me so much even if I'm not as meek as the other lambs. Others around Ivan are nodding and some even shooting their glares at me.

I sigh and yawn. He's way too young, and somehow, I don't wanna bow at him. It makes me look weak.

_But it's the code that's ordering me. I must follow captain's orders. If he tells me to act like a dog, I'll get down and bark.  
I have to._

This time Bernardo steps forwards and Ivan has to back away a bit. He's the fourth captain and holds no power over Bernardo. He is smiling though but I can see the flame in his eyes as he speaks:

''It's true that Gian should greet and obey captains…but now he's with me and you're interrupting our conversation. Once Gian greets you, _please _let him be.''

Ivan swallows but looks back as high and mighty as always. This guy isn't scared of Italians. He has his pride though.

I break the tension by laughing and clapping my hands.

''Alright, alright! Thanks for the show…'' I say this and suddenly bow my head with speed.

_I wanna end this quick before it gets worse._

''Good morning, captain! I hope you rested well last night.'' I can hear scorn in my voice but Ivan probably doesn't since he gets his annoying smirk back to his face. ''Well done! So even a pretty guy like you can act all meek when it comes to bowing.''

He says this to make fun of me and the guys around him laugh but once Bernardo shots his glare at them, they get quiet immediately. Bernardo smiles but this time his whole aura reeks of killing instinct.

''Well then, see you.''

I follow him quietly as we get past the crowded people. Ivan looks as if he wants to say something but he shuts his mouth and turns around to talk with his men.

_I don't understand why they bother to make such a ruckus of me. I am just a normal dude after all…_

Well, it's true that I have always gotten a lot of attention from the higher ones. But maybe it's just because of my shinning charm or something…and people know that I am in good terms with the Capo. They usually don't wanna mess with me.

Bernardo looks a bit angry as we walk and stays quiet but when we reach the cafeteria, he seems forgotten all about Ivan.

''Anyway, Gian… Do you have anything to do this night?'' He asks abruptly as we walk to the line to get our food. This makes me a little surprised. It's not normal for him to ask my events or what do I do at nights. I look at him and answer by giving him a sneaky grin.

''What? Do you expect me having someone else than you? That's cruel, darling…'' And before he says anything, I continue with a more serious tone in my voice. ''No, nothing tonight… but probably next night…''

Bernardo looks at me for a long time, like he's frozen on his spot but then he just shrugs and doesn't say a word.

_Oh mamma, what the heck is wrong with people today? I don't get it!_

He stays quiet as we take our seats and it starts bothering me. Just as I am about to ask him something, someone interrupts us.

''Hello there, lovebirds! How's your lovely morning been?''

Luchino Gregoretti, the third captain, stood behind us, looking rather annoyed yet gorgeous as usual. Bernando greets him as usual and even though I am actually being noticed, Luchino shoves me away, sitting next to Bernando. Luchino is one of the captains I really don't talk too much. He probably thinks nothing of me…  
They start chatting in a low voice, probably talking about some secrets of CR5. There's nothing else I can do, so I start munching my bread. It's not like I can do anything even though I'd hear them.

_I am a no one._

Even though I don't even try to listen to their conversation, I can't help but hear some words and sentences they say.  
_'__'They're making troubles….The Grave Diggers…. Slaughtered…. Mad Dog Giulio….Two weeks… Coming here… Capo…''_

Oh shit. The Grave Diggers, GD, doesn't mean any good to us. They are another line of mafias, pretty close to us. Some could say that they are our natural enemies since our territories are so close. They have been making us a lot of trouble and for the captains lately before they got caught here in prison. A couple of years ago there was a big war between us. It lasted couple of months before the elders made up with them. No one won. We both lost a lot of goods: land, weapons and men. Many old members died and new ones came. I was still brat at that time…

''Gian? What's wrong? Bernando wakes me up from my thoughts and I forced to return to the present. Luchino has returned back to his table where his followers sit. I seriously can't shake off the troubling thoughts inside my head but I don't want to make him worried, so I smile and continue conversation.

_I don't wanna trouble anyone._

In the end we end up talking about the usual stuff, like what are we gonna do today and so on. To make me feel better, Bernando gives me a pack of high quality tobacco before he leaves to do his job as a captain. Finally I can escape the crowd and go to my own hiding place. Here in prison are places that probably no one else knows than me. This time I escape to the rooftop though the made-up entrance of the iron fence.

Here, I can lie down and think. The silence feels good and the warm air washes my skin while I lay in the sunlight.  
Still, even if I don't really seem like it, I care about my friends and CR5. I care and know GD is seriously gonna trouble us in the future. I know it'll cause Bernando a lot work but it also annoys me since I know I can't do anything to help them.

But something big is coming; I can feel it for sure. And it's coming soon.

_Tch. So troublesome._

My head has started to ache and I shut my eyes tightly close. Even though my Luck tells me to stay outta the way, I know it's impossible. How could I?

**I am the Lucky Dog. And the trouble will surely find me.**

* * *

**Rain: Oh yeah! Gian is a born troublemaker! Anyway, I'd like to know what you people think of this fic? It's going to be better since this was just the start. The GD is coming and they're going to make a LOOOT of troubles for them! Gian is, of course, our hero 3 MUHAHAHHA, I'm going to make him suffer! in a good way ;) hehheh... but well:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Rasping

_**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy), some swearing, and slight 'violence' That's all there is... Yet XD**_

_**Rain: Hi darlings! Nice to know that some of my readers actually know Lucky Dog... shame that it's not yet that famous. I personally love the whole thing^^ Anyway, this chapter is a quickie. Nothing happens, much. But you'll see XD this story will turn M since I also want to write some lovely smut with Gian! muahhahaaa!**_

_**Anyway, ENJOYYY!**_

* * *

_**2: Rasping**_

_Hell no I'd let my guard down… not when I was in the tiger's nest, ready to be devoured…. But of well, it's not like this is the first time; it has been like this since the time I was born. I was probably born under a lucky star but it's not like that means I can avoid the beast when it's ready to hunt me._

**There was a quiet sound of groaning. Someone gasped for breath. It is due to the struggle to keep your voice down. There was also even quieter voice: two bodies rubbing against each other, slowly, so they wouldn't make too much sound. Their hands touching, intertwining around their arousals, pulling up and down, muffling sounds getting stronger every minute, breathing quickening, pulse hitting against their skin…It was getting closer to the delicious edge. Two bodies moved together, fingers digging into their skin, silent kisses shared in the darkness. Quicker now! The climax is so near, so tempting. So close, so close… yet so damn far.**

''**Ahn…Aaaahhhh!''**

_Fuck this shit, how can I sleep like this?_

I move restlessly, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the next door. I hate this, absolutely. Two men fucking beside my cell are annoyingly loud… damn, are they even trying to be quiet?! Yesterday they were moved to the cell next to me which is a double cell. I donno why but nothing good comes when two men share a cell in prison; they just go wild by their desires. I mean, I have a lot packed inside me too but it's not like I am that desperate!

''..Nh… C-coming….''

_Gosh… this is so irritating! _

Even if I don't want to admit it, I am kinda frustrated too. I mean, I am a healthy young male, what can you expect!? At the moment they finally face their climax, I also shudder. It's so damn irritating…But it's not like I wanna jerk off here. Men are all turn offs! Off-limits I say… Ivan, the idiot, usually keeps rambling on and on how close I and Bernando are but it sounds more like he's jealous…And like I have been saying: there's a clear wall between us. Bernando is my close friend but it's not like we're dating or anything… it's all just for fun.

I don't think any of us swing that way, at least, if not necessary.  
Finally the sounds cease and the silence fills the cell. I can finally open my eyes and relax. It's not like I am aroused but probably just sexually frustrated. It has been a very long time since I have done it in the first place.

_I can easily understand the desire of a man but it's not like it's necessary to release your needs in here, goddamnit! Are you some low-level monkeys!?_

I sigh in the darkness and listen to the sound of snoring. Great. Jusr great. I won't probably sleep well tonight…

Next morning was the same as usual. I was indeed tired, angry, more like pissed off. Gosh, I am tired of the prison life already! Some punks started a fight in the cafeteria and made my morning even more uninteresting as I left only with couple of toast in my hands! Damn, I cannot even eat peacefully when the trouble starts following me right away. It wasn't like I started the fight but since there were no one to stop it, I just had to interfere. But, like always, before no one had a time to beat me bloody, Joshua came to rescue me, all thanks to my luck.

_Yeah, it was a completely normal, boring morning._

I also met couple of 'friends' who handed me a pack of gum and smokes for shaking their hands. Well, some people come to me and ask for a handshake pretty often since I am not that infamous.

_Well…as a Lucky Dog I am pretty known… but as ''Gian'' I am no one._

Some believe that my luck is some kind of unnatural power and it can even spread by touching. There have been many rumors of people (who have touched me) who have attained a small amount of luck from me and won a lottery or got out of the trouble or such. Well, there have also been some molesters who have been aiming for my ass (they say that more you touch, the more luck you'll get) but hopefully and fortunately, I have always been able to avoid such situations. This makes me feel grateful for my luck but sometimes I only feel bitter…

_Without my luck, I'd be nothing. No one would know me, care about me… Sometimes my luck doesn't bring me happiness… but only the feeling of being useless remains__._

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice the person in front of me before I bump my head into his chest.  
I stumble a bit backwards caressing my aching head.

'' _Wow…this guy has some serious chest muscles…__.__''_ This is my running thought while I prepare myself for some yelling. I mean, in prison there are some pretty dangerous thugs. If you'd walk into them, you'd probably get a beating.  
Unbelievable but not, the raging never comes.

I open my eyes, looking straight into the person who I'd bumped into. For a moment my heart skips a beat. In front of me is a handsome prince, bathing in light…Juust kidding. It's just a pretty petite, _small-looking _guy. His dark eyes pierce me while he stares at me like he doesn't believe I am there. He's so slender but did I just imagine it when I hit my head. He's about the same weight too. I flinch.

_This guy… doesn't he look too noble to be in prison. He…might be dangerous._

Never judge a person by his looks. This cute little boy might be a gangster even if he looks like he has just left his momma's tits. The silence between us grows too awkward since he just keeps staring at me. _Strange guy…_

''Well… Sorry 'Bout that. Didn't mean to crash into you like that.'' I say and cut the silence between us.  
I see how he startles when I speak to him. His eyes brighten and his hands tremble instantly. He looks like he wants to say something but it's like he's in pain. He opens his mouth various times but no words come out. It is very irritating since the way he's looking at me really creeps me out.

'' _Is… there something really wrong with his head?'' _I think. Somehow the air around us grows kinds heavy while the boy keeps struggling to say something and I feel the urge to run away. He doesn't _look _dangerous but something in him is really eerie. Unconsciously I take a step backwards as the aura around the guy suddenly turns pretty dangerous.  
He flinches like he had been hit and surprisingly takes a step forwards, towards me. _W-what the heck?_

''_U-um…'' _His voice is more like a whisper as he extends his hands to grab me. The moment his fingers touch my wrist, I feel Goosebumps running through me. Man, this guy has an iron grip. I cannot move; I am paralyzed by shock. His fingers are so cold on m_y_ skin yet they _burn. _I am almost gasping, sweating just from him holding my hand. _'__'What's… wrong with me?'' _I scream in my mind. He's trembling like mad now, his eyes hungry eating me while he stares me. It is pretty threatening…The atmosphere around him is really _murderous, poisonous…_ I don't know why, but I seriously feel like running from him, but I can't.

''Gian, what are you doing?''

_Yess..! Thank you, my sweet Lady Luck!_

My heart almost stops when I hear a familiar voice calling me and automatically I shake my hand off of his grip and turn to Bernando. I almost dash to his side and turn to look at the stranger. The boy's frozen to his place his dark eyes still fixed on me, but when Bernando greets him, his expression suddenly turns empty.  
No, wait… his whole _essence _turns completely dull.

''...so, you have already been transferred here.'' Bernando says, an odd look on his face, like he's really alarmed by this cute, small guy. For a moment I am also shocked by troubled expression. _'__'Is he… He's like really troubled by this guy…'' _My eyes find the prince-looking guy again and I can't help but wonder.  
I may have looked pretty confused since Bernando suddenly smiles at me gently and pats my shoulder.

''Gian, this is Giulio Di Bondone, our fourth ranked captain. You two haven't met before, right?''

…_Oh gazzo. I knew this guy was something big…_

The man sifts when he hears his name but nods slowly at me. I gotta say, Di Bondone is a well-known name in our family but…it's not like I know this guy. I have ever seen him in my life and by looking at him I can tell this guy hasn't been in prison before this. He looks a bit green but something in him frightens me more than anything.

Well, of course I have heard of him a little, as the Mad Dog…He is a killing machine who does all the dirty work. Or should I say the _dirtiest _work of all the captains. They say he loves blood and killing, and that he's more like a monster than a human… He sure doesn't look like that. Now that I look at him more, I notice our tattoo on his hipbone that's shown through a crack in his red shirt.

_God… he's so slender._

I manage a smile as I hold out my hand to him. ''I'm sorry I didn't know who you are. I am Gian. But most of the people know me as the Lucky Dog.'' He shudders a bit when I talk to him (which is extremely weird), but it's more like he's smiling than moping as he grabs my hand with his own shaking one.

His voice trembles as he speaks. ''Yes… I know who you are… _Signor _Gian. It's… nice to meet you.''

_Woah… Does this guy have a thing for guys or something? His hand's all sweaty…_

It's pretty awkward and when I pull my hand off of his grip, I really need to use _force. _Damn, he's strong.  
To quit the fuzzing, I turn to Bernando.

''So, where were you going?'' I ask this, relaxing a bit more by his company.

''Actually, I was going to find you, Darling. I wanted you to meet Giulio…and to discuss something with you.'' Suddenly his expression turns darker which speaks of troubles. He looks at me with a troubled face, like he's about to tell me something I won't like a bit.

''We'll need your help, Gian. We have some issues with GD and we've obtained some orders from boss and this mission includes you…''

I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

_Interesting…_

_**Troubles always find me. No matter where I am. That's how I have been living since the day I was born.**_

* * *

**Rain: Muhahahahaaa, Giulio! He's so cute when he's all jumpy around Gian xD Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I just felt like starting the new chapter already, so... Hope you liked it! Again sorry for the possible mistakes(feels like I am repeating myself here but oh well) Thanks for the reviews and the likes I got^^ I'm sooo happy! Anyway, see you next time!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. The Joker Card

_**Warnings: Yaoi(Boyxboy) slight violence and swearing**_

_**Rain: Huh, this one's sooooo long! I hope it's not too boring but I needed to continue with the plot BUT I added a nice scene to the end XD **_

_**hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**3: The Joker Card**_

_I was excited. I felt so good I almost believed I was flying. Sometimes I could even feel my luck, it was so powerful, so overwhelming, like the best drug in the world. And sure, I was so happily drunk on it._

''Well… ain't this something.''

Woah; All of the captains were there, waiting for us. Even Ivan, the idiot, looked so serious it was almost hilarious. Luchino nodded his head at me as we entered the backyard of the prison. Bernando led me to stand next to him and I could swear I felt a cold chill hit my skin as Giulio quietly walked past me, like was a ghost haunting me… He was a creepy guy, indeed.

I took my place next to Bernando, wondering what the heck was going on.

_Me? Called for a meeting? This's gonna be interesting._

Bernando pat my shoulder, to relax me perhaps. He smiled.' 'No need to be so tense. The matter is indeed dead serious but…'' He paused and suddenly leaned closer till his nose almost touched my ear.

''We're not going to bite you, Darling.''

I laugh at him nervously and flash an attractive smile at him. ''Oh no, don't tease me, Honey.''  
This is only to make the mood even a bit unsour, more they are now. He doesn't want me to be frightened which makes me happy.  
I hear Ivan letting out an annoyed groan (the idiot is probably flushed red) and Luchino snorts to get our attention.

''Could we please move onto the problem already? I got no time to hang around with you too long.'' Woah, the king all-mighty is pissed. His sharp eyes are looking straight through me, like he's somehow blaming me. He's a handsome man with a nice aura around him but God; once this mafia captain gets pissed… guess he can be scary too.

I try my best to keep up a poker face and not to show my confusion. Everyone is staring at me weirdly.  
Well, the whole _situation_ is weird…

''Okay. We have known this for a long time but since Giulio and Gian are new to this I believe, I'll explain this shortly…'' Bernando starts speaking and I am already having a bad feeling about this.

''Since the territory war, we have been having big troubles with GD…and somehow, it doesn't feel quite right that all of us were caught and brought here on the same time. I and Luchino were busted, sold-out probably by traitors while we were on a mission and Ivan probably the same though he was imprisoned by the police in Daivan…''

_Woah, this really doesn't sound good._

Daivan is our hometown, our sanctuary. There's no way a CR5 captain would be caught by the cops in our own town if he wasn't sold out by someone who knew exactly all about his movements. And Bernando and Luchino too?! Cannot believe it… My thoughts are interrupted as Bernando goes on with his explanation.

''Giulio got arrested and came here on purpose, by Boss's orders. We know that GD has planned something nasty to get rid all of us on the same time. About a week ago there was a massive crime wave bursting out in Daivan. Before the criminals were caught… they destroyed and harmed a lot of our goods. This, still, is not the point. All the caught criminals were GDs special hitmen: captains and they were all caught at the same time and were quickly judged to be imprisoned here.''

_That…was all on purpose._

Ivan curses loudly, gritting his teeth. Even though Bernando doesn't say it, the truth speaks from his eyes: the hitmen must have killed a lot of our members. It feels bad…They're coming here to kill off the captains, corning them like rats and disposing of them when they still can. But the most horrifying thing is that…

''We have rats in our group.'' Luchino ends with a cold whisper and looks all of us. ''There can be no other way around it. There is someone who knows about us, sold us out a brought us here in order to be eliminated by GD quietly. Our Boss knows this and that's why he has called us together to eliminate them…'' He says with a trembling but a steady voice.

A sudden excitement is born inside our circle. Ivan beams with something like happiness and hits his knuckles together.

''Yeah! Finally some sweet beatin' of those shitholes! I cannot wait!'' That idiot is now all fired up when it comes to fighting.  
Giulio nods unexpectedly in agreement.  
''So… this is why I was called here…_to slaughter…_'' At the last words his eyes burn dark with the desire and I feel the urge to look away.

Bernando also nods. ''We should expose them as quickly as we can.''  
Luchino also flashes his breathtaking smile that looks more like tiger's grinning.

_Oh my good lords…_

They're all riled up for this. Now they're showing a bit of their lunatic powers as captains. Abruptly I really realize how _dangerous_ these people really are. _''Mafia captains, indeed…''_I think. For a moment it looks like they have even forgotten that I am there, but then Bernando claps his hands together and is back looking all serious.

''Still, we don't have enough manpower to support us, so we're seriously in danger.'' Everyone gets silent. He is right. They are all famous killers, a whole pack of wolves coming to prey us if we don't do anything. I force myself to shallow my anxiousness.

_We're in deep shit._

''...And this is where we come to the plan…'' As he says this, everyone steals a glance at me. _Huh…?_ For a moment I feel a cold shiver running down my back. Their eyes pierce me like sharpened knives…  
Even Bernando looks death-serious as he continues, now fully turned to speak directly at me.

''Giancarlo, by _omerta_, the boss has also summoned you here in order to make you a new captain and join us in this mission to annihilate GD's captains.''

_Wait…What? How can that be…? Is he serious?!_

I can feel my jaw opening up by the shock. I cannot believe it and for many seconds I can just stare at them, unable to utter a word. Ivan spits into the ground and curses something. Luchino looks even more annoyed with his cocked eyebrows. Giulio nods like it's the most natural thing in the world. Bernando forces a pained smile as he holds his hand to me.

''We welcome you, Giancarlo Bourbon Del Monte, the sixth captain.''

With a shaky hand I grab his hand and give it a trembling shake. This is unbelievable. More like, a dream?  
''I… I am speechless. Why would the Old man make me a captain..?'' I laugh nervously.  
Woah, I am completely shaken off my character. I have thought that I am just a meaningless, invisible member with no qualities to be anything 'noticeable'. _Why the hell me?!_

''I don't understand this either but the boss believes in you and wants you to help us. Everything was written in a letter which we have already exposed.'' Luchino says and sighs like he has accepted my fate.  
Giulio keeps nodding.  
They're all like they're OK with it…only Ivan keeps gritting his teeth.

''I…don't…approve this! Why, in the fuck's sake, _you?!'' _He spats and points at me with his trembling-with-anger finger.

_Believe me, I donno either. I would tell ya if I did._

I shrug my shoulders. ''Beats me. Maybe he has taken a _liking _of me.'' I say this on purpose to annoy him even more. It's satisfying to watch as his face turns so red…

''Jokes aside. We have problems to solve.'' Luchino snaps and we became quiet.

''Yes, indeed. Now that Gian is also a captain we need to start informing about you to our groups immediately…there's a catch, I hope you understand this, right?'' Bernando says this and looks at me.

_Yea…I get it._

''So… I am gonna be the _'__pet'_?'' I say this as contemptuously as I can. Now I get where they need me.

Bernando chuckles at the word. ''Well, yes. In other words, we will spread a word of a new, promising captain that the Boss has named himself. The GD captains will probably aim at you, the Boss's favorite, first so it'll be easier to kill them if you are our bait. However, if you manage to pull this off, you'll be granted as a captain for real and after we get out, you'll be honored for life.''

_Ah, yes… Honor. This is something we should be seeking. The greatest gold ever…_

I carefully think for a moment before opening my mouth. ''And… If I fail?''

Bernando's expression darkens.

''It'll probably mean that we will all lose our heads…''

The atmosphere around us immediately changes. The whole idea makes the air cold, threatening. Ivan spits again and snorts. ''Like hell I am going down that easily! I am gonna fight them even if we fail till they're all dead!'' _You idiot._

''Well, yeah… probably you won't, but down you will go. We all will.'' Luchino says and leans to the surface of the building, looking extremely troubles. This is a serious matter. We will either live or die.

…_Are we going to be okay?_

The silence remains for a moment when Giulio decides to end it:

''Then… Shall we set a gamble for the Lucky Dog…?'' Giulio mutters this as he looks at me, eyes burning.

Well…They all probably have heard of me, of my luck.  
Still Luchino stares at me, with unbelieving eyes. Bernando also eyes me, probably worrying about me. They don't somehow seem to be too convinced about my luck. This really leaves a weighting burned on my shoulders.

''_Great…they doubt me.'' _I sigh to my thoughts. This really doesn't seem to be the brightest plan.

Suddenly Ivan lets out a mocking laughter.

''If that thing is real, that's it. I highly doubt so…''  
I flash my brightest smile at him. This is where I am the best; gambling. This is my nature.

''Well, then… if it's about luck, I think I can manage to bring you the victory. I **am **the Lucky Dog anyway. I **never **lose.''

This brightens the mood in me. It makes me alive. If it's about luck, I will probably win with all the goods. I won't let them down on this… I'll…I'll win and become a captain. I'll show them!

My change of mood seems to attach them too and they look more believing than a second ago. Bernando scrubs his head but then he smiles at us. ''Well then… I think we should start the mission. The GD will arrive this weekend so we have three days to make Gian famous and set up the execution plan. Let's meet up the day after tomorrow…'' He says, a bit more cheerful than a minute ago.

We're all ready to go.

Luchino nods and leaves without saying anything. Bernando lights up a smoke and waves at me before leaving the backyard. After he leaves, Giulio looks at me like he wants to say something but luckily decides to shut his mouth and leaves after nodding. I really don't want to talk to him; somehow… he's really dangerous.

I am immediately taken off by my thoughts as they leave me be.

_Great…How the hell did I end up with this twisted up plan? What should I do first? How should I execute this plan successfully?_

I am left alone with my pile of thoughts till I feel a rock-hard hand suddenly taking a hold of my shoulder and painfully crushing me into the building wall. This all happens in seconds and when I try to raise my hands to protect my face, they're snatched and pinned above my head like nothing.

''Ouch…! What the-!''

Ivan's almost nose-to-nose with me, his flaming eyes bursting with rage. For a moment I am shaken off guard by him. He's not a thug but hell_, _he _is_ damn strong! Ivan's got me all pinned up against the wall so roughly my whole body's jammed.  
I cannot move, my breath's stuck in my throat.

His merely spitting as he speaks: ''I cannot believe this… how a _shithole _like you got fuckin' granted as a captain that easily?! I won't accept this!'' He barks as he adds more force to the hand squeezing my wrists. I flinch and open my mouth to groan in pain. He's totally crushing me.

''How can this be…'' He mutters more to himself while he eyes me.

_Hey! It's not like I can talk since you crush me, idiot! I said that I don't know already!_

''I…van…'' I manage to rasp out.

Suddenly his expression changes, into a something more evil, more threatening, softer expression. He grabs my chin with his left hand and forces me to look right into his sneering eyes.

''Now that I look at you, you are a _pretty boy. _Maybe the boss likes something like you…Did ya offer your hole to him like a good bitch?'' There's something mixed between scorn and envy in his voice but it really hurts so I can barely breathe.  
I feel my face heating up with all the blood that's getting into my head due to the pressure against my chest.  
Still, I flash an angry look at him. I'm not going to beg him to let go of me.

''Heh, Do you know how shameful you look right now? …Maybe you're not even a male, are you? Hm?'' He whispers this, his voice suddenly dripping with lust.

''_Ngh!'' _

He laughs at me as I groan. He's got a leg jammed against my groin and as he rubs it with such a crushing force, I feel like screaming. The pain's got me all jumpy and I start struggling in his grip.

But shit, he seems to be more pleased by my futile struggle.

''Yeah, you like this. I can tell. Why don't you let me take care of you like you've let many others do…?'' He asks this.  
My eyes widen. _No…No, let go of me! This doesn't feel good at all!_

Still grinning like a madman he lowers his hand and pushes it through the hot fabric of my trousers. I cannot help but let out a small gasp as his hot fingers reach my manhood.  
He laughs again, studying close my face as he rubs the tip.

''But look, you're already like this…So wet.''

Well Sherlock, you idiot! If you go and remember, I haven't released for many goddamn days and because of his strange actions, my junk's pretty swollen by now! Oh shit…

_How did it turn out like this…?!_

''N-ah! S-stop, you Idiot! Haah!'' I try and push him off of me but I cannot even move my released hands properly.  
I am shaking like a leaf now.  
He has stopped crushing me against the wall and just uses the pleasure to pin me into him, laughing at my pathetic escaping ministrations. His hand doesn't miss a beat as he continues to jerk me off with a forceful yet steady pace.  
''You really look like you're feeling good, you nympho. I wonder how many times you have serviced men with this…?'' He mocks me as he suddenly pats my buttocks with his free hands making me jump a little.

''H-hey, stop! Ah! S-sensitive there…nh!'' Idiot. My voice will never work like this.

His hand's all wet by the juices I have let out. It's making embarrassing slippery sounds while he strokes my cock, up and down.

_It…feels too good._  
I am completely swept up in the sneaky pleasure that's building up in my spine. Suddenly I just let go of everything and let myself go. I don't give a flying shit anymore…!

''Aahh! I-ivan!'' I groan his name and clench his shit with my hands. He snickers again and speeds up his pace.

''Are you close…you are shivering so much…'' His voice has turned into something gentler, more lewd…it strangely turns me on…

By no time, I am swallowed by the immense desire to cum. I can only hold onto him and cry out like a newborn baby. I cannot even be embarrassed anymore. This damn bastard…is too good at this!

I force my teary eyes open to look at him, my eyes telling him I cannot anymore hold it in.

''Ah! I-if you do it too much… AHH! I… I am COMING!''

_Splashing…_

The spraying continues for a longer time that I expected. He milks me dry with his hand till my legs hold out and I slide down to the ground. I am panting like after running. My legs are trembling, the aftertaste of the climax spreading inside me.  
Oh my…I just went and climaxed, didn't I?

With a blurry view, I lift my glance up and look at Ivan who's cleaning his hand to the ground. He looks at me and I look at him. It is so strange…How did that even happen?  
Abruptly he smirks like he has won the poker.

''Heh… you couldn't hold it in at all…And you're supposed to be a new captain…'' He says this, in a mocking tone…but somehow I'm not convinced at all. He looks all shaky again, like he's ready to burst.  
For a moment, just for a _moment, _I think he looks cute and I grin.

He looks like a dog, a tail between his legs.

''Aren't you sweet? Taking care of mine like that…Thanks a _ton, _Ivan Darling.''

But suddenly he blushes deep red like he has just realized what he has done and storms out of the yard, leaving me all alone, _extremely confused. _Woah…

I lie down to the ground, looking at the sky above me. For a couple of minutes, I am just lying there, quiet.

''...Just what the FUCK?!'' I barely scream.

I seriously cannot believe he did **that **to me! First it looked like he was going to beat me up…I shake my head. Maybe he was just playing with me, trying to lord-over me when he still has a change. I seriously can't understand him…  
But the question is: can I just forget it and place it into the ''bad-joke'' box?

_Well…everything's already fucked up anyway._

By the time I get back to my cell, the lights are already out. I manage to sneak in just in the last minute and a nagging Joshua opens the door for me. He has had it rough today it seems…

I feel sleepy; after all this day was so long and had so much stuff packed in. I place my head into the pillow and yawn. Well…Now I cannot complain about being bored anymore. The things are going to get even more interesting now. But me? As a captain? Sounds so fishy…but it's not like this ain't a nice turn-up in my carefree prison life.  
I smile in my sleep.

''Maybe…this is the Joker card, eh?''

_And I am the King of this game._

_**Everything happens so fast but it only makes this game even more enticing. The joker smirks at me as I place my cards on the table. I will win, and after winning, I will gain the most wanted price. I will be the king of the game board and attain everything I want. This is only a start.**_

* * *

**Rain: Waah! I really don't know why but I just couldn't stop writing this chapter! Sooo much boring details, eh? And, I juuust needed to add that smut there, couldn't hold back^^ and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I am thrilled to my bones!**

**Well, any ideas or wishes for the story? I'd love to hear about them...anyway, tell me the spikes and roses, ok? I seriously wanna improve my english as much as possible. We'll see next time!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Rape the Innocence

**Warnings: Yaoi, blood, violence, swearing...**

**Rain: Hello everyone, and sorry for the wait! It took me ages to write this... I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**4: Rape the Innocence**_

_Madness is certainly one of the most natural emotions in human mind. It'll only destroy everything it touches, not leaving even the scent of blood floating in the air…All the evidences are only locked inside the lunatic mind of the predator._

Shit…Everything happened so quickly! Why didn't they warn me that even they would be shaken off-guard!? Here I am, all alone, rushing in the empty hallway. Shit…! Shit! Are they chasing after me? Am I going to be killed now?  
I rush down the passage praying I would make it in time. There's a door in front of me.

_Yess….If I can make it there, I'll probably be able to get away! Just a little bit! I'm so close…!_

While I run the life out of me, there's no way I'd be able to focus on the shadow that has been following me so close. There's no way, but still, as I run something big stabs my shoulder, twists it and I feel a blade penetrating its way through my right thigh.

I scream. It hurts so bad I feel like dying already, but the pain is endless, it won't stop. The shadow approaches me quickly, pinning me into the bloody ground, licking my blood from the sharp blade.

''_**No way that was enough, little cutie. We **__**will play more and more, until there's nothing left of you.''**_

I am done for. The mad laughing drowns my screaming as something pushes me down to the dark sap.

Aand…I wake up. I am panting like I have really been running, sweat flowing down my skin like river. I sigh and brush the sweaty hair away from my face. The sunlight shines through the only barred window in the cell and lights my 'room'.  
It has been two days since I was promoted as the new captain.

The troops were indeed informed well about me being the captain since now they have been paying me more attention and acknowledging me as the captain. It's a nice chance of pace but it doesn't mean that I am that stated. I am a bit worried if we speak the truth. The GD captains are coming tonight and it'll be the start of our plan. The troops have made sure to spread the news about the new, promising captain, who's Boss's new lapdog…So it's pretty obvious that the GD has heard of me as well.

_Man…Tonight, we'll start executing the plan. And I'll be the goddamn decoy._

I know I am pretty confident in myself but in a matter of fact, I am a newbie on the field. I need to think about my every move in order not to die. If I lose, it'll be the end of CR5…probably.  
I have seen nightmares lately. It's always the same dream. I am always running from something, approaching the red door at the end of the passage. I won't ever make it there when someone catches me, and…

No, I don't want to think about it. I have to be careful. Even the mother luck cannot escape the death.

I quickly rinse myself in the hallway bathroom before I start heading to cafeteria. I am supposed to meet the others today and go through the plan. The last two days have been so busy I really haven't seen anyone or talked with the other captains. After the session with Ivan, the dude hasn't said a word to me…It's more like he's avoiding me and I am actually pretty grateful for him. I don't want anything like that to happen anymore…

I am lost in my thoughts so I don't even notice someone approaching me.

''G-good day, _Signor _Gian.''

Oh…my…God.

Giulio stands in front of me, his dark eyes looking straight through me. Somehow he has been pretty insistent with seeing me every fucking day. He has been greeting me every time he has seen me walk by or then I just notice him looking at me when I am for example waiting in line to get food. This dude's so freaky.

_But…At least he's better now than when we first met._

I eye the handsome prince-like man and manage to smile.

''Mornin' Giulio! How was last night?'' This is my usual reply to him, short words but he seems more that satisfied with it.

''Yes…I didn't have any issues. I managed to gain the goods peacefully…'' As he says this, his hands tremble and they move nervously up and down in a weird motion.

I asked him about his odd habit yesterday and when he told me that it was reflect for knife-using, I kinda stopped questioning about anything. This guy's our very own assassin. They don't call him a Mad Dog for nothing; he really _adores _blood and killing…

''R-really? Good for you.'' I say this, slightly nervous by his intense stare. It's like he's trying to cut a hole through me just by staring…

''Yes…I... I thought it was because _Signor _Gian's luck has affected me…''

_Oh…indeed, he has been touching me quite a lot nowadays. Handshakes, mostly, of course._

Somehow I feel slightly embarrassed by his words and grin like an idiot while saying:

''Well, we sure have been hanging out more lately. Hope you're not cursed or anything, haha…'' I say this without thinking and just when I think I have gone too far, he lets out quiet, the smallest chuckle I've ever heard.

And then, he smiles brightly. ''Hope not.''

But when he's with me like this, I feel strangely at ease when we talk in a matter like this.

_Well…He's cute, so…_

_WAIT! No… Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

Did I seriously just think he's cute? This killing, blood-loving machine? Cannot believe my own thoughts…

''Well…let's go.'' I say and with that we start heading to the cafeteria, silent, yet strangely close.  
He's slightly keeping a small distance between us, like he's my personal bodyguard. It is pretty odd since he has been acting like that since the time we met. He's so polite while talking to me, bowing his head and listening to me like I am his king or something. It's really spooky yet…

''_It's more like… his feelings towards me are __**really **__twisted, tangled, like he himself cannot decide if he wants to devour me or kill me…And I am really bothered by him.'' _

This, too, is strange. Since usually I just ignore people who ignore me but this time, a person, a well-known captain, is showing his interest towards me. I secretly steal a peek at him as he calmly walks next to me. Somehow I get this urge to chuckle: he looks so serious, like he's on a dead-serious mission.

_**He's seriously cute.**_

''…_Wait, wait… WHAT?__ There must be something wrong with my head!''_

I startle harshly when this thought enters my mind.  
I don't want him to notice as I blush fiercely and I turn my head away. Really, what the hell is wrong with me? Sometimes I don't even understand myself.

''_Signor _Gian…What's wrong?'' His innocent way of asking just makes this even odder.

I shake my head and give him a vary smile. With a quick 'it's nothing' we continue walking to the cafeteria.  
I really need to get a hold of myself.

We are the last ones coming when we reach the cafeteria. All the other captains are already sitting in the farthest corner table there is. Bernando waves at me and we walk calmly through the surrounding prisoners. There are a certain amount of people in the cafeteria today. I recognize some people from idiot Ivan's troops sitting near the captain's table.  
They're probably making sure no one unwanted hears our conversation. Though this prison is filled with members from CR5 family, there are still some hulks from other mafia, and of course some GD gangsters, so there's always the danger of being heard.

I sit down beside Bernando and nod my head to Luchino who looks slightly bored. I glance at Ivan who sits his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. He probably doesn't want to look at me, thank the lord.

_''Well… I really don't want him to talk about that either…but it'll be bot__hersome in the future if we cannot even talk normally.''_

I seriously cannot ignore him, especially not now.

''Now then, let's start this meeting immediately so we can all start moving…'' Luchino interrupts me just when I'm about to greet the idiot Ivan. I shut my mouth. Probably this is not the right time to lift the cat onto the table. Bernando also seems to be looking at Ivan, particularly angry.

''_Huh…? Why does he look so pissed?''_

Oh God, now I'm starting to worry. It's not like Bernando to glare at anyone. We cannot be this tense on this day! My life is on the stake here! Focus, focus!

_Oh mamma, please let the Lady luck be on my side today…_

Through the whole meeting, I'm feeling all anxious and sweaty. It's not like me to be scared or doubtful, but today, goddamnit, I am definitely not feeling lucky. I am only able to hear bits of our conversation, feeling the cold sweat running down my back.

''Well, it is risky…''

''Not enough manpower…''

''We need more weapons.''

''Execution should happen fast.''

''Hope we can at least make sure no one dies…''

''Ha! Like I would die so easily…''

''Death…Killing…''

_Death, killing, make sure no one dies… Those are the things I should be secure, sure of. But…Why do I feel so unprotected? _  
I am a bit too unfocused when I suddenly feel a warm hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me back to the reality.  
Everybody is now looking at me, even Ivan. I need to force a smile.

''It'll be alright. Just leave it to the Lucky Dog.''

_Yeah, right. My whole essence is screaming of unluckiness._

After the meeting, we all head out. Luchino is the one who will lead the troops if their followers will try to interfere. Ivan will be my backup; he's going to save my ass if something goes wrong. Giulio is the one who will do the killing, Bernando the one with the connections to inform whatever happens and I…I will be the decoy. I gulp at the thought.  
The GD will be arriving anytime and I need to pull myself together. It is stressing.

I start walking off with Bernando at first but soon we'll arrive at the spot we're supposed to part.

''Gian…'' Bernando starts but after seeing my face, he quits immediately. He doesn't want me to feel any worse.

''It'll be alright…'' I sigh. I wave at him before heading off. I need to trust in myself more.

Okay, so my job is to face them first. I just need to make them a little bit pissed, make them follow me and bang! Giulio will kill them and we just have to clean up afterwards. Sounds easy, eh?

''_Shiit…It'__s everything else. How on earth am I supposed to make them follow me without killing me straight away on the first place?!'' _My thoughts are running wild in my head but this is not the place to hesitate. If I do, it's all over.

When I'm lost in my thoughts I don't notice someone coming quickly at me and pushing me roughly onto the wall.

_Ivan._

His eyes burn as he stares at me, looking probably all pathetic with stress. I cannot utter a word while I'm frozen on my place.

''I'll say this just once, so listen.'' He starts, looking particularly angry. He's so close I can even feel his breath on my face, making me feel all dizzy.

''We are gonna make it, you idiot. We trust in you.'' And with that he lets go of me and leaves me alone, leaning onto the wall.

For a moment my thoughts are completely stuck while I stare into nothingness. Suddenly I grin like a maniac.

_Yes. They really do trust in me, in my luck…Somehow…I feel a lot better._

I have to thank Ivan properly later. Because of his words, I feel a lotta lighter! It's like, everything is coming back! I manage a real smile and I start walking straight into the claws of a tiger. Let them come then! Let's see if they're good enough to face the Luckiest Dog on the whole earth!

We'll start the plan immediately.

I rush back to the main hall where all the big thugs hang out at the break time. Today we have no working, so in other words: anything to do so they are all bored to death. They nod at me as I approach them. They are from Ivan's troop and they're supposed to act as my 'followers'.

I look around, everything is ready. We're ready to face them.

''_They're coming… I know it.''_

Just as I finish this thought, the main doors open and for a moment, we are blinded by sunlight. This is the last breath before rushing into a lion's debt.

_Here we go…_

I have barely any time to swallow before, right in front of me, is already a huge crowd of gagsters. The main hall is now packed full of criminals, rapists, killers, thieves, you name it… Still, even though there really are a huge number of people, there's only one person who has my attention. In the middle of the thugs is a man who has eyes like pumas. For some reason, I get this anxious feeling that I should be running, running like crazy right now.

''_Grey__...__.His eyes are grey…'' _My fleeting though startles me as he suddenly grins, baring his sharp teeth. His stare burns through me as he eyes me like I'm some delicious dish. A shiver runs through me.

I barely have any time to observe him; I barely have time to think before I notice that the men have already started to move restlessly. The guards walking beside the new prisoners don't probably notice the threatening atmosphere when they start uncuffing the GD's thugs. Soon is the time to begin…

_He's tall, tattooed, ravenous, dangerous, probably strong as hell and something…Something really, really terrifying._

It's like my Luck is speaking to me, telling to get the hell outta his way. But this guy's our target, our nemesis. If we don't eliminate him now, all will be lost…!

Suddenly the GD's grey-eyed captain laughs and the laugh echoes in the almost-silent hall. For a second I am paralyzed by the disgust: somehow I get the creeps only by being in the same room…It's like a predator's laugh, enjoying the pain of its prey before killing.

_Now or never… Now is the time!_

I give a quick nod to the men standing in front of me, guarding. They act immediately. There's no hesitance in their movements as the fight starts even before the guards noticed what's going on.

Everything happens in a blink of an eye: the men attack fiercely against each other. Even though the prisoners, of course, aren't allowed to carry weapons, I can see many shines of blades, even rocks and some steel sticks. I step back from the fight and search for him with my eyes.

I spot him right away and star moving away from the ruckus. The GD's captain hasn't moved yet: he hasn't stopped staring me, but he looks rather surprised by the counter attack so he's slight shaken off—guard allowing me time to escape.  
Abruptly I turn around and start running back to the passage just when the guards start joining in the fight.

_Now is the time to run…!_

I don't even need to tell that he's following me, I know! I knew. He had noticed me right away the doors opened; I didn't need any words to understand that. He is going to kill me first.

The fight is supposed to draw all the guards in the main hall to restrain the troops while we expose the assassin. I am supposed to lead him to cafeteria where all the cameras are 'temporary' broken. I am running as fast as I can but somehow I feel so slow. I feel like I am running away from a leopard.

I glance back at the empty passage: no one's following me. Strange… It's also too quiet, way too quiet.

_Why does this feel…Like everything's not right._

Eventually I reach the blackened cafeteria. The door's open so I slip inside and kneel. I creep farther inside the cafeteria and hide behind the buffet desk. I sit down onto the cold floor…Shit! My heart's pounding like crazy…

I don't have any time to calm down when I realize that I am alone, utterly alone.

Where's Giulio? Or Ivan? Where are they?! Has someone busted them out? Why, what, where, how?!

For a moment I am absorbed in my panicking.

My heart stops when I hear a small noise coming out of the cafeteria door.

_Oh Lord! Don't tell me…_

And I am right. A dark shadow enters the cafeteria.

For the first seconds, it's quiet, like in a beast's nest. Then, my heart freezes as an evil laughter fills the whole cafeteria.

''Come out, you little cunt! I know you're hiding in here!'' The man shouts. His laughter echoes in the walls as he kicks the tables away from his way, footsteps coming closer to the desk.

''Your little ass cannot be saved anymore! Did you know? We have already dealt with your smelly friends! Now you, the new lapdog, are the only left…And I, Bakshi Christensen, ain't gonna let you go so easily!'' He shouts as he laughs, coming even closer.

Shit…I don't have any guns, any weapons to fight against him. I know, since he just arrived, he hasn't come empty handed.  
I try to quiet my breathing but it's difficult when I feel the fear of death filling every cell of mine.

''You know…I look forward of seeing you crying out in pain, seeing your cute face filled with blood…''While his rambling continued on, I realize he's walking to the wrong side of the cafeteria, leaving me the opportunity to slip out.

My heart is bursting out of my chest but slowly I start moving towards the door, keeping my head down. If I can manage to the door, I may be able to escape without him noticing too soon.

Bakshi laughs again, but now there's a slight impatience in his tone.

''Come out you dog! I'll promise to show you good time if you beha-''

_**BANG!**_

I swore that for a second my heart stopped. I curse loudly. I hit one chair while creeping, and it fell down with a loud tumble.

''Fuck!''

I cannot do anything but jump up and run. I rush to the door and manage to lock it before I turn around and keep running. I know it won't last but it'll slow him down at least.

I hear a lunatic laugh following me behind as I run.

''_Run, run, little doggie…I'll catch you.''_

I storm back to the passage. All the blood has gone into my head and in the mist of panicking; I try to focus on running.

Shit…Everything happened so quickly! Why didn't they warn me that even they would be shaken off-guard!? Here I am, all alone, rushing in the empty hallway. Shit…! Shit! Is he chasing after me? Am I going to be killed now?  
I rush down the passage praying I would make it in time.

I notice a door in front of me.

_Yess….If I can make it there, I'll probably be able to get away! Just a little bit! I'm so close…!_

While I run the life out of me, there's no way I'd be able to focus on the shadow that has been following me so close. There's no way, but still, as I run something big stabs my shoulder, twists it and I feel a blade penetrating its way through my right thigh.

I scream. It hurts so bad I feel like dying already, but the pain is endless, it won't stop. The shadow approaches me quickly, pinning me into the bloody ground, licking my blood from the sharp blade.

''_**No way that was enough, little cutie. We **__**will play more and more, until there's nothing left of you.''**_

I am done for. I just know it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Rain: Oh lord, this was a difficult chapter to write. I was so lost at the beginning of it... But anyway, I'm happy I finally finished it!**

**Now, I want you to notice that the next chapter _will be the last one! _So, I have a question for you:**

_**Who would you like to be paired Gian in the end? Ivan or Giulio?**_

**I wanna write some smut next so I need a seme for Gian but I just cannot decide which one to use...  
**

**I just love Bakshi, I hope you won't mind if I use him too in the next chapter, juuust a bit^^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the possible mistakes...Opinions are always welcomed!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Misfortune part 1: Morte

**Warnings: Violence, blood, swearing, yaoi(boyxboy) Don't like, don't read!**

**Rain: Gah! Thank God, I finally finished it! I am actually pretty satisfied with this chapter and I really hope that you'll also enjoy it!  
**

* * *

_**5: Misfortune**_

_**Part 1: Morte**_

_Aah, shit… I am so fucked. I cannot move nor scream. The beast has captured me and it's hungry, ready to eat me. His breath smells of death, but this won't end so quickly…No. He will enjoy his time slowly, taking everything of me. He'll eat my skin, my flesh, even my bones. He'll devour me. My luck seems to have drained completely._

''_**No way that was **__**enough, little cutie. We will play more and more, until there's nothing left of you.''**_

His words echo in my head. Over and over again, endlessly. I am perplexed, numb, and empty. I cannot comprehend the situation at all. Fuck, my head hurts…My shoulder hurts. I don't wanna even think about my thigh: I know it's all bloody, hurting. I know I lost consciousness a while ago. I think the fucker hit my head…

_I know I should open my eyes and try to, at least, escape. But I am paralyzed. Fear is indeed so annoying. Fuck…I'm not used to this. I am supposed to be so lucky I don't need to be afraid. Shit…_

I gather all my courage and I am finally able to open my eyes. It doesn't help much: the room is pitch-dark. I realize that my captivator has hauled me back to the cafeteria. For a moment I am relieved that I am indeed all alone in the darkness but next I realize, horrified, that I am bound. My hands are tied against each other behind my back. In other words: I cannot move an inch. I curse silently. With my thigh, cut bloody by the blade, is absolutely useless. I cannot stand, I know it. My back is leaning against the cold wall far away from the closed doors.  
I know he's near.

_The only thing that I don't understand is… why he hasn't killed me yet!?_

Inside the darkness is quiet as in a graveyard but I know that inside the shadows lies a beast, hungry for my flesh. Bakshi hasn't returned to me yet, but, his presence is heavy in the thick air. The prison is also grave-silent, way too silent. Has the GD conquered, occupied the whole prison!? It can't be… I am afraid, yeah. I can tell I am shaking.  
The wound in my thigh has started to ache angrily, reminding of itself. I fumble the floor underneath with my numb hands, trying to ease the chafe of the ties around them. I am basically in a pretty fucked-up situation, but I have to try to do something. I start with the easiest thing: trying to move my legs.

My left leg feels functional enough, so I could try to jump forward with it.

_Yeah right…With my hands tied and my other leg wounded, I'd probably just tumble and get caught by Bakshi pretty easily._

But I just have to try moving. The next thing I try is to loosen up the rope around my wrists but quickly I notice it's futile. He has tied them pretty fucking well. I try not to panic; it's not an option at this point. I just hope he hasn't done what he told me he has: eliminated the other captains. Bernando, Ivan, Luchino and Giulio…

_No. It cannot be true._

I mean, who could just kill Giulio? That's barely possible. And that idiot Ivan. He wouldn't die that easily, right? Right? I try to explain it to myself that the whole idea is ridiculous and that I am making it up, but…Just'_ if' _it's true. Am I going to get killed too? Is this the end of CR5? No. I cannot worry now. I have to trust in them and trust in myself.

_Fuck this shit. I am the Lucky Dog after all! This is so annoying. There should be some way out of here._

I know this is pathetic, but I basically let myself fall down on the cold floor and start crawling closer to the door.

Luckily the room is so dark I can easily spot the hazy light coming from the main doors. I am basically on the other side of the cafeteria…In other words: far away.

I still think that the problem isn't getting there, but the real problem starts only after I reach it: I'll have to try to stand and it won't be so easy, I tell ya. My chin hurts; I accidentally scraped it on the floor while creeping. My shoulder hurts; my wrists hurt…Yea, hafta stop complaining now. Focus, focus.

I know I look ridiculous, but I cannot do anything about it.

''_Fuck… I probably look like a worm now, right?'' _I bite my teeth together as I keep going, eventually getting closer and closer. A bit more and I'm there, just a bit more! This, of course, is only me trying to have positive thoughts. The prison cafeteria is huge, sorry to tell. I still have a long way to go.

Eventually I manage to reach the passage that goes through all the café tables and chair and I can see the light coming out of the door. It's still a bit far but that's not the thing that has my attention. I can almost feel as my heart flutters with sudden joy.

There's something shiny on the floor. A blade.

_No way…!_

I cannot describe how happy I am right now! I'm so goddamn lucky! I cannot believe this! Right in front of me, on the floor, right beside a table, lays a small knife. It's probably forgotten there after the lunchtime, but man! My luck's back on the trade!

I crawl closer, hurrying, trying to reach the knife with my mouth. It takes some time before I manage to get a hold of it with but eventually I manage. I crawl closer to the door, the knife on my mouth and when I reach the best lighted location, I carefully place the knife back to the floor, simply rollover and grab the knife with my right hand.

It's a slow work but I give it my all. I start sawing the rope around my wrists. I know that it takes a lot and after couple of minutes, I am all sweaty, trying to twist my neck so that I can see the rope. The knife feels slippery in my numbing hand but I force it to move. I gotta get through on this one!

_Yess!_

I feel like dancing when the rope finally gives on and I am able to move my hand.

''Man, that feels good…'' I mumble by myself when I am able to rub and stretch my hurting hands. I put the knife back to my pocket, just in case.

I know I should keep going and almost right away, I turn my head back to the main doors that still look like it's far away.

''Well…at least I can crawl easier.'' I mumble this to myself as I once again lower myself down on the floor and start moving again.

This time I can move faster since I can move my hands and my left leg a lot easier now. I can basically feel my luck bumbling in my blood like the finest alcohol as I go. It feels like nothing can stop me now! By no time, I'll be able to try to stand up and get away!

_Made it!_

I cheer and feel the excitement hit my brain as I finally reach the doors. Lucky, he hasn't barricaded them with anything! I try them with my still-numb hands and notice that they are not locked! I am able to get away! I basically beam with happiness and the feeling of survival fills my senses. I grab the knob of the door, ready to haul myself up.

''Now I just need to-''

''Need to try to stand up, little puppy?''

My heart halts. My blood freezes and I'm seized by an unnatural feeling of fear. I am caught by the predator. Now he's baring his fangs behind me, ready to devour my flesh. I can smell the death coming from his filthy form. I can basically _see _my life going through my fingers as I realize I'm going to die.

Next, immediately, my pulse quickens and blood rushed into my head, bringing adrenaline and the only thought left inside my head is: _run._

Well, as you know, my left thigh is cut bloody, so I cannot run…but that doesn't mean that the wounded prey won't resist. No. It'll fight to death.

Pathetically, creaming like a girl, I throw myself at his feel and get a hold of his calves. He wasn't probably expecting me to suddenly attack and he falls with a howl. As quickly as I can I raise myself up as high as I can and hit him with all the force I have, praying I hit the right place. I can feel as my knuckles crash into his skull with a loud crack.

The blow takes unexpectedly big amount of energy and even though I keep hitting him, I know the blows I give are really weak. Still he stays unmoving, his nose bleeding. I cannot see his eyes inside the darkness but after I'm done, he doesn't move. I stay on him, breathless like I have run many kilometers.

_Did I win? Did I hit him well enough? Am I safe? _

Just when a new hope fills my veins and I'm about to move away, a hand grabs my hurt shoulder, _hard._

Then, slowly, like there's all the time in the world, Bakshi laughs. His horrible laughing fills the whole cafeteria,  
bringing me onto the brink of mad fear. Faster than a blink, he grabs my neck and rouses up. I can see his white teeth even in darkness as he grins.

''Little doggy wanted a bite? Have at it!'' He laughs and hits my stomach. His blows are iron, hammering my insides and I spit blood.

His laughter never stops as he stands up, bringing me up like I weight nothing.

''Guh…N-no…'' I cannot even talk right.

I am already a bloody mess but with all his strength, he slams me head on onto the hard surface of a table.

''Naughty doggies are ought to be taught a lesson or they never learn…Right?'' This, he whispers inside my ear, making me shiver. A fear nothing like before enters me.

Again, faster than you can think, he starts hitting my head onto the steel-hard surface. First I try to resist but as the banging continues, I realize resisting is futile. Though he never hits my face, I can tell my skull's cracking, bleeding.  
Even though I scream him to stop, Bakshi keeps mercilessly banging my head onto the table.

''Argh! AA!'' My screaming fills once again the cafeteria, but this time, I am screaming due the horrible pain.

''Bad boy! Bad boy! _Very, very bad boy!_'' Bakshi continues shouting this as he laughs. Every time my head hits the steel, I can feel a horrible amount of pain before I feel like fainting.

_Thug! Thug! THUG!_

Again and again, till the time my head turns bloody, Bakshi keeps banging my head. I have probably bit my tongue since my mouth's full of bitter blood. I start thinking that he'll probably hit my head till it breaks, when the banging suddenly stops.

''Ghh…F-fuck.'' I curse silently, couching.

I am barely conscious but I force myself to stay present. If I am going to die, I want to die facing the death head on.

''Heehee…'' He's outta breath. I cannot see him but I can tell he isn't going to stop. I cannot do anything to stop him though…I am a mess, a goner. My luck's gone down the drain.

Bakshi grabs my blood-dirtied hair and pulls me up painfully. Strange enough, he slams me back to the table, making me face him. I force my eyes open and see a hazy view of a mad man grinning, licking his lips as he eyes me.

''Now, little pup, I hafta make sure you'll obey me…so, I'm gonna retrain ya a little.'' His voice is heavy with lust. The lunatic is probably drunk of the sensation of beating me up. But there's a certain kind of feeling I get off of him, and I don't like it, _one bit._

Just as I am about to resist, he grabs my hands and forces them up.

''Gh! W-what are you…?'' I feel a panic rising up my chest as he suddenly starts ripping my already dirty clothes.

Bakshi laughs again but this time, he brings his ridiculously long tongue out and licks a long trace onto my blooded cheek.

''Heh, I said I'll teach ya a lesson, little cutie. Resist and scream as much as ya like 'cause we'll do this nice and hard, till yer little ass tears and bleed beautifully.'' As he says this he takes as hold of my ass and fucking squeezes.

This time, my whole body trembles.

_**No…! Not this.**_

_**Anything but this.**_

I don't want this! I wanna get away but the beast keeps me on my place… Am I gonna get raped now, too, before dying like a pig? Fucking great.

But no, I cannot do anything as he quickly, easily strips me completely. Bakshi whistles as he stares my naked body.

''Well, ain't half bad. I'm gonna devour ya now…'' He speaks more to himself than to me as he starts licking my neck. I shut my eyes in disgust. I don't want him near me; I don't want him to touch me!

''Ngh! N-no1 Don't, you motherfuck-Nghh!'' I curse him, try to hopelessly trash around but his movements are hard and straight, there's no hesitance in them as he gropes me everywhere. He touches my nipples, squeezes them, but like he's being impatient, he lowers his hands all the time, eventually grabbing my limp cock.

My dick, of course, stays lifeless because of the disgust and pain. He seems to notice that it's pointless to try to make me turned on 'cause he suddenly slaps me and turns me around, making my hips jump high in the air.

''Bitch, and here I was thinking I'd make it nice for ya too…I'm gonna fuck you, rape you raw then.'' He snickers into my ear as he grabs his hard-on and strokes it. I can smell the strong scent of a male and it makes me want to puke.

The fucker's blood gone straight to his dick! I can tell because it keeps hitting my bare buttocks as he jerks off himself. He has my one hand twisted back so I cannot move, he's too damn strong.

_But…No way in hell I'm gonna sit here and let him rape me!_

My mind's screaming me to resist him, to fight him till he wants to kill me. Just when I am about to scream again I notice the light's flickering. My heart will probably give up after getting so many stops, but immediately I know someone has entered the cafeteria.

Bakshi doesn't notice, he keeps panting and rubbing himself on me, probably soon ready to stab himself into me. In the darkness I see a small light of a blade and an idea hits my head.

''Do it already, please…Fuck me.'' I say this, turning my head to look him in the eye, as seductively as I can.

Bakshi stops but I can feel as his pulse quickens as I say this. He grabs my hair once again, his breath hot on my neck.

''So, now you're begging for it, huh? A little bitch needs something big to-_**AAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHH!''**_

All I could hear was a small 'shush' and I am covered by blood. This time, though, the blood's not mine. It's Bakshi's.

_Hot…_

The gangster jumps around, holding his cut shoulder. I realize the blow hasn't been clear: it was meant to slice his throat but it missed. Bakshi was probably able to avoid it by his reflects.

''Motherfucker! Come out and let me kill ya!'' He screams into the darkness and brings out his own blade. It's big and probably heavy as hell but he swings it like its light as a feather.

I want to shout too. Shout and warn my saver but I cannot scream anymore. I cannot move anymore. My head hurts and as I force my eyes to stay open, I can only see a blurry view of Bakshi and the man inside the darkness.

Now the shadow with the blade moves closer, faster than before and again Bakshi's mad laugh fills the room.

''It's you, _you! Haha! _I am gonna kill ya so good, little bug!'' He laughs and brings his killed blade in front of him, ready to strike.

The shadow and Bakshi meet and it's all about the dance of blades. I hear the sounds of the blades as they cut air and hit each other…Otherwise; everything's pretty blurry to me.

''Bring it on, fucker!'' Bakshi shouts, excited by the fight.

I try to focus on the shadow fighting against Bakshi. I cannot see much, but I see shades of a small blade as it moves somehow beautifully…

Professionally…

Sweetly….

Purple…

_Giulio._

''Gi..ulio…'' I manage to rasp his name and the shadow startles. It doesn't speak but it starts moving restlessly, hastily and even Bakshi gets serious after the quick blows.

''Now you're getting serious, shithead…''

And they dance again.

Even though the fight seems to be only a little swinging of blades, I can see how Bakshi moves awkwardly back and forth but he never steps away from the light. Giulio, on the other hand, never comes out of the darkness. I think he's trying to lure, annoy, Bakshi to the point where he just has to enter the shadows.

Even though I'm exhausted, wrecked, I can tell Giulio is struggling.

''_Is he wounded…?'' _As this thought hits my head, I feel a sudden burst of anger and terror enters my mind. What if he's wounded badly? Is he alright? He definitely isn't okay…I want to stand up. Stand up and help him. I feel my upper body tremble as I try to make it move and a flash of pain hits my senses as I move my head.

_Shit._

Now Bakshi is laughing again.  
''Hahaha! Are you getting tired, you little shit?! Your blows are getting slower!'' I feel so cold, so tired… but this time the anger I feel boils in my veins. I want to hit him so bad. I manage to turn around and lean onto the table but that also seems to take more than I can handle since I am paralyzed by the pain that hits everywhere in my body.

''Guh…'' This time Giulio makes a noise. He has gotten hit. Again, I see a flash of purple as he loses his balance and accidentally steps into the light. His eyes are dark, focused but also, in pain. His left shoulder is trembling and bloody…

He isn't badly hurt but he also looks pretty drained, like he has been fighting for many hours by now… Giulio is fast and I can already see as he's about to go back, but this time Bakshi attacks head-on, forcing Giulio to stay put.

''Ha! Now you're dead meat!'' Bakshi laughs as he keeps giving hits like it's not wearing him at all.

Both of them are illuminated by a small light but that seems enough for them to see the vital places to hit. I don't wanna admit it, but Giulio…looks like he's at the beginning of his downfall. His movements are getting slower and slower …

I wanna scream at him; try to disturb him somehow, but…

_But what the hell can I do? I am a mess…I don't even have one damn weapon..._

_Huh?_

But what the hell!? I do have one! Abruptly I remember the small knife I found from the floor and with trembling hands, I take it out of my pocket. Bakshi had been too busy wrecking me up he had not expected me to have any hidden weapons. Lucky me…

I have only one change to hit him. Even though this small knife probably won't even hurt him, Giulio will have a change to kill Bakshi when he's distracted by me. I…

T_his may be the end of me…but damn, at least I die lucky!_

It takes all I've got to stand. My right leg won't hold my weight so I pathetically stand with one leg. Bakshi's back is on me…I need to be quick. Shit, shit. Before I move I let out the last prayer in my thoughts:

''_Oh, mom…Let me be lucky one more time.''_

And I dash.

It doesn't take many steps to reach him. Bakshi doesn't even have anytime to scream as I thrust the small blade right through his right shoulder. Lucky I didn't miss…

''**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!''**

Once again screaming fills the whole cafeteria, but this time, it's unexpectedly short. Giulio's hand is faster than lighting as his blade cuts first through Bakshi's abdomen, pulls out and finally cuts his long throat. Everything happened somehow so quickly… but it ended rather fast. I know he's dead.

It's over. It's over, it's over… This is my only thought as Bakshi falls onto the bloody floor, dead as a stone. It's rather relieving feeling when the silence returns to the empty cafeteria.

But I'm also…pretty tired. My view is getting hazy, even more blurry than before.

''_Signor _Gian! Gian!'' Giulio shouts at me and runs to me. He caught me into his warm, blood-smelling embrace and gradually lowers me down on the floor.

My world's spinning and I can tell my heart is beating so slowly right now. I feel something wet on my face and I force my eyes open.  
Funny…Is his tear-stained face the last thing I see before I die? I wanna laugh at him, because right now he looks so cute…Well, it's not too bad. I cough a little. Am I now going to die?

_Just kidding__…Hell no._

I grimace painfully but manage to smile in the end. Like I'm gonna die here.

''I'll be…alright, I think.'' I say and Giulio's face melts into a look of relief. He holds me unexpectedly gently even though he's also injured.  
''You're amazing…'' Giulio murmurs into my neck as he embraces me. He's trembling…How cute…

I glance at Bakshi's dead body that lies in his own blood on the floor.

''It's over, right?'' I ask, dead-tired. I feel my eyes closing; I really cannot fight the sleep anymore.

This time, Giulio also smiles brightly.

''Yes…It indeed is.''

Everything steadily blackens as I drift into the sweet darkness. I am so fucking lucky to have met him…

Otherwise, even with all my luck, I would have ended up dead. Even Mother Luck cannot escape death but this time, I was so incredibly lucky to have Giulio beside me.

I smile in my sleep.

''_**I am probably the luckiest bastard on the whole earth!''**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Rain: Giuliooooo! Hahaha, I know we all love him, don't we! I really like Ivan too but it seemed that everyone wanted me to use him...and yes! This is actually the end but I REALLY couldn't stop writing and I REALLY want to write that smut, so I'll write extra chapter and it'll basically be a sex scene between Gian and Giulio, heheheeheheee...Cannot wait!**

**It has been really fun to write this fic and I was so happy to read your reviews and see the favorites...I'm so thankful!**

**Anyway, I HOPE you liked this chapter, it was difficult to write, truth to be told. My english sucks...**

**BUT BIG THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
